indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ефективні мікроорганізми проти гербіцидів
=Вплив гербіцидів (знищувачів бур'янів, рослин)= Glyphosate materials interfere with amino acid synthesis and disrupt protein synthesis. https://www.canr.msu.edu/news/be_careful_using_round_up_and_other_glyphosate_herbicides Чутливість бобових і грунтових мікроорганізмів до залишку гербіцидної суміші Антисапа 99грн. 1 шт thumb Антисорняк thumb Антипырей thumb =Вплив Ефективних мікроорганізмів= Биопрепарат Байкал Ефективні мікроорганізми - види КУО — колонієутворюючі одиниці вага сухої біомаси Микробные удобрения – альтернатива минеральным Азотфиксирующие микроорганизмы, азотфиксаторы, микроорганизмы, усваивающие молекулярный азот воздуха. К А. м. относятся бактерии из рода Rhisobium (см. Клубеньковые бактерии), живущие в симбиозе с бобовыми растениями (горох, лупин, клевер, люцерна и др.). На 1 га почвы, занятой бобовыми растениями, на корнях которых образуются клубеньки, связывается 100 — 250 кг и более атмосферного азота в год. А. м. являются также некоторые актиномицеты и др. микроорганизмы, образующие клубеньки на корнях небобовых растений (например, ольхи, лоха и др.). Азотфиксирующие бактерии образуют узелки в тканях листьев ряда тропических растений, которые без таких узелков нормально развиваться не могут. Активные азотфиксаторы — свободно живущие микроорганизмы, обитающие в почве и водоёмах. Это — анаэробная спороносная бактерия клостридиум, открыта С. Н. Виноградским; аэробный микроорганизм — азотобактер, занимающий по азотфиксирующей активности первое место (до 25 г азота на 1 кг использованного сахара), однако распространённый в почве менее, чем клостридиум; к А. м. относятся и т. н. олигонитрофилы (бактерии, хорошо растущие на безазотистых питательных средах) и некоторые виды Pseudomonas. Способность усваивать атмосферный азот установлена у микобактерий и у ряда ацетоноэтиловых бактерий (Bacillus polymyxa, Вас. macerans). Активными азотфиксаторами являются и многие виды сине-зелёных водорослей (Nostoc, Апаbaena и др.), некоторые пурпурные серобактерии и зелёные бактерии. Участвуют в фиксации атмосферного азота некоторые виды грибов, дрожжей и спирохет. А. м. имеют очень важное значение в круговороте азота в природе и, в частности, в снабжении доступными формами азота растений, которые не способны усваивать его из воздуха, а получают азот после минерализации белка А. м. См. Азотфиксация. Н. А. Красильников. Многокомпонентное бактериальное удобрение (NPK) с защитными свойствами против болезней, в состав которого должны входить: калиймобилизирующие и биофунгицидные микроорганизмы — бактерии, которые помогают растению извлекать калий и ряд других элементов — S, B, Si, Ca, Mg, La из труднорастворимых соединений, с защитным действием за счет антагонизма по отношению к патогенам, в т.ч. и за счет выделения в процессе своей жизнедеятельности антибиотиков и специфических ферментов, которые разрушают структуры грибов, являющихся возбудителями болезней; азотфиксирующие микроорганизмы — свободноживущие и ассоциативные бактерии, имеющие ферментные системы, катализирующие фиксацию молекулярного азота воздуха в доступные для растений соединения и симбиотические бульбочковые бактерии, образующие бульбочки — своеобразную фабрику азота на корнях бобовых культур; фосформобилизирующие микроорганизмы — микроорганизмы, превращающие труднодоступные фосфаты органических и неорганических соединений фосфора в доступную для растений форму. Эффективные элементы АгроБиоКомплексной технологии p. Photosynthetic bacteria are the back bone of the EM, working synergistically with other microorganisms to provide the nutritional requirement to the plant and also reduce the disease problem. Th ere are primarily 5 types of bacteria used to prepare EM solution. Photosynthetic bacteria (Phototrophic bacteria): are independent self supporting microorganisms. Th ese bacteria synthesize amino acids, nucleic acids, bioactive substances and sugars, substances from secretions of roots, organic matter (carbon) by using sunlight and the heat of soil as sources of energy. Effective Microorganisms: Myth or reality?: http://www.scielo.org.pe/pdf/rpb/v14n2/a26v14n02